Together We Can Get Through Anything
by SweetyBird282
Summary: A week-long trip to an enormous cabin can't change much, right? What if you throw a few love interests in? Where will life take them? Kendall/OC, Logan/OC. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: I wrote this as a request from a girl on tumblr (**shyannemariie**, you should go follow her) and this... monster came out. yes, I know it's reeeeeally long, but it just kind of happened, and I think it's kinda good, so I hope you enjoy it :)

Yes, I actually put myself in this story too. And yes, Shyanne Marie (or just Shyanne) is a real person, so it's not a completley OC.

And obviously I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

"You ready for the weekend? We have the_ entire_ cabin to ourselves," Logan asked, obviously pumped up. "Oh yeah, it's gonna be sick!" Kendall said, nearly bouncing in his seat by their lunch table, he too was clearly excited. "An entire week at that enormous cabin. Does not sound bad at all," James pointed out in between bites of his burger, "oh, by the way, hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Halston." Kendall and Logan, ever the fast eaters, had already finished their lunch and decided to enjoy the little bit of sun the could catch before they had to get back inside the studio where they would be filming for another six, seven or maybe even eight hours. "I invited Sammy too," Carlos said happily. Ever since he started dating Sammy he seemed happier, and even more so after the drama of them going public blew over. It was the same with James, he too was happier.

"Nah, it's okay. They're cool girls," Kendall said with a smile.

He honestly didn't mind his friends bringing their girlfriends, although it did make him a little jealous. Not because of the girls per se, but because he wanted what they had. It had been a long time since the last time had a girl to call his. A girl to wake up to in the mornings, one to cuddle with during movie nights and cook dinner for every night just to make her happy and show her how much he appreciates her existence, or a girl to write songs for and sing to. Sure, he did that with the fans too, but it just wasn't quite the same. Not quite as… intimate.

"They are your girlfriends after all," Logan said bringing Kendall from his thoughts, "oh, that reminds me. I invited a couple of friends too."

Kendall eyed his closest friend suspiciously. By Logan standards 'a couple of friends' could be anywhere between 2 and 20.

"And exactly how many would 'a couple of friends' be?" James asked curiously, as if reading Kendall's mind. Upon seeing his friends' almost panicked expressions, Logan laughed lightly. "Relax guys, it means just two girls. They're really cool too, I think you guys'll get along," he said cheerfully.

As a matter of fact he really wanted them to get along with his friends, as one of them was his current crush, and hopefully future girlfriend. Actually, Logan was sure it was more than just a light crush he had for the blonde girl, he loved her, and he had felt this way for her a while.

"What're their names?" Kendall asked Logan curiously, pressing pause on Logan's thoughts of the upcoming vacation, while the remaining half of the band finished their lunches. "Shyanne Marie and Ida." Ida. Just saying her name made him feel all lovey-dovey like a hormonal-driven teenaged girl.

"Aha," Kendall nodded, not really interested. Carlos and James laughed at Kendall's suddenly lacking interest. The look of utter boredom mixed in with about a zillion other emotions summed up to a look neither of the band members could help but to laugh at.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by faster than either of the boys expected, and soon enough they where all heading up to the mountain where the cabin was.

Luckily it wasn't at too high of an altitude so there wasn't any snow and the summery weather had arrived there too.

All the girls, meaning Shyanne Marie, Ida, Sammy and Halston, were in one car and the guys in another. The girls had met a few times before, since they had been at the set while the guys where shooting, but having gotten bored waiting for the guys to finish up a scene – which seemed to take _forever_ – they had decided to go shopping and had had become pretty close friends since. That was only about two-three weeks ago, but they had all bonded quickly and got along greatly from the very start.

After a three-hour drive they finally arrived at the cabin. Shyanne Marie and Ida both ran up to Logan, basically throwing themselves at him from each side, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Long time no see, Loges," Shyanne Marie said and gave him another tight squeeze, this time without Ida's arms around him too.

She wouldn't admit to it, but she had really missed her childhood friend, although it had only been a week or so since she last saw him, but that was a one-time case. Before Shyanne and Ida had moved out to LA, neither of the girls had seen Logan in a year, so of course both girls missed him dearly. The last time either of the girls had seen Logan before moving out to LA had been the last time Big Time Rush had had a concert in Texas. Both girls had been too busy with school and work to go to the concert and see their long-time friend, so Logan had showed up at Shyanne's doorstep, where both girls were for the night. But the band was on a strict schedule and Logan had only been able to stop by for a ten-minute visit before he had to leave for the next show. But that's life on the road.

Shyanne sighed at the memory. She was happy for her friends' success, she really was, but she just wished she would have a little more time with him, and she knew Logan wanted more time to spend with his friends and family too.

As Shyanne released Logan, Ida wrapped him in another tight hug, relishing in the warmth of his toned arms wrapped loosely around her upper body.

"I missed you, Loges," she said softly, her voice dripping with emotion. "I missed you too," he replied just as softly, suddenly having a desperate desire to press a gentle, loving kiss to her lips to show her just how much he had missed her. His love was finally no longer thousands of miles away from him.

Meanwhile, Kendall had to fight really hard not to let his jaw fall to the ground. Logan had told him they were good-looking girls, but this… Kendall honestly thought beautiful was an understatement.

Ida had curly blonde hair, which looked great although Kendall had troubles deciding whether she had styled it that way or done absolutely nothing to it. Her eyes where light blue, almost an ice blue color and she was slightly toned, as if she'd been a swimmer for a really long time and she was definitely beautiful, but not really the kind of girl he'd fall for. And honestly, with the perfectly put together outfit she was wearing – as if taken straight off of a ridiculously expensive designer's ready-to-wear catwalk – honestly intimidated him a bit.

But Shyanne Marie – oh my god, she was just breathtaking with her lightly wavy, almost straight light brown hair a sparkling blue eyes, and that cute upper lip piercing in that perfectly curved crease between her nose and lip, and that smile just made her even more perfect. Not to mention the soft lines that made up her face and a look that seemed as if her personality was shining through – a personality that seemed to intensify and nearly outshine her beauty.

Kendall couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and seeing Logan hugging her like that, chatting with her as if they had known each other for years (which they really had) sparked up a deep jealousy within the tall blonde. Both Halston and Sammy were beautiful too, but they were taken by two of his best friends, hence forever stuck in the friend zone whether they wanted to or not.

Their sexual appeal to Kendall was equal to that of a lamp, merely because they were dating Carlos and James. It was a sort of automatic reaction to all of Kendall's closest friend's girlfriends. Like Sammy and Halston.

Of course, the jealousy didn't go unnoticed by Logan and Ida as the reuniting and hugging started for full force.

"Those two just need to hook up or something," Ida said, giving a futile attempt at pushing her straying dark-blonde locks away from her face, only to have the wind blow it back in her face again.

"I think a proper relationship would be better for both of them, but yeah, you're right," Logan agreed as they watched the rest of their friends hug each other. James and Carlos were getting to know Shyanne Marie, while Kendall kept his distance just chatting with Sammy and Halston – or well, more like listening to them talk and stare at Shyanne Marie with a smitten look upon his face. Yeah, he was definitely into her.

"What? _The_ Logan Henderson is saying a proper relationship is better than a hook up? And here I was thinking you were a notorious believer in anything but serious relationships," Ida mocked.

"You know I was just flirting around and stuff because I was heart broken after my ex dumped me and desperately needed to get over her," he said seriously, a smile playing on his lips despite the pain buried far down in the endless deeps of his dark brown eyes. The last thing Logan wanted was for Ida to think of him as the guy who sleeps around, the one who's not at all interested in a serious relationship.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, I'm just messin' with ya Loges," she said, flashing him a reassuring smile, although she couldn't help but to feel sympathy for her friend.

Ida knew very well how deeply hurt he had been after he got dumped by Brit, something that had on several occasions made Ida want to go out and kill the girl for hurting Logan like that. Logan was one of those guys who hardly ever cried, but after their breakup Logan had called Ida many a late night crying his heart out to her on the phone, or driving over to her house, crying on her shoulder until his tears dried up.

Logan had given Brit everything he had to give and three years of his life fully dedicated to her. Ida had decided that Brit better have a damn good reason for leaving such a fabulous boy behind, letting her hatred for the girl build up until she finally one day realized that it wasn't in her place to hate on Brit.

She sighed at the memory. She really hoped Logan wouldn't ever have to go back to that place. It took a lot to break a man like Logan, he was usually so, so strong. It might have made Logan even stronger in the end, but it also added up to the reason he didn't go around saying 'I love you' much, the reason he only saved that for special occasions. Yeah, Logan had a bit of baggage, but you had to dig deep in him to find it. Besides Ida wasn't that much better herself.

Not willing to even think about it now – she was fully intending to enjoy her week here at the cabin after all.

Ida glanced over at the obviously love-struck Kendall as an idea immediately popped into her mind.

"Exactly how many bedrooms are there here?" Ida asked Logan, leaning a little closer to him, wrapping an arm casually across his shoulder, letting the crook of her elbow rest at his neck, her hand falling down to his chest. It was a friendly half-embrace she had always used, but it didn't stop electricity from coursing through Logan's body, or keep his heart from beating faster, ponding lightly against his ribs.

Logan's breath got stuck in his throat as he caught a whim of Ida's subtle perfume. It was just the right amount to give an edge to her natural scent without overpowering it.

He had to fight to remember how to speak again, before he finally said, "four. Why?"

A sly smile appeared on Ida's face, and Logan automatically knew she had a plan. Then it hit him. The rooms had double beds. Those who shared a room would be forced to sleep in the same bed, possibly even get closer to each other…

"You're staying with me then," she said to Logan as plans along the lines of hers started spinning in his head. He couldn't help but to _really_ look forward to the next week.

As everybody finished catching up, for now at least, the two couples picked up their bags and ran into the cabin, undoubtedly to pick the best rooms. The rest of them caught on to the plan quickly too, grabbing their respective bags and ran into the cabin as well.

Ida and Logan just barley beat Kendall and Shyanne to the bedrooms, claiming one of them. If they hadn't, Logan would have had to share a room with Kendall and Ida would have to share one with Shyanne Marie, not that either of those combinations would be that bad, but it would stop their plan of getting Shyanne and Kendall together. They were painfully obviously attracted to each other, but too chicken to do anything about it.

Ida and Logan flashed their remaining two friends an apologetic look (not really meaning it, but still doing it for the sake of their act) and opened the door to their room for the week, leaving Kendall and Shyanne Marie in the hallway.

"Guess we're stuck sharing a room then," Shyanne said.

"Looks like it," Kendall said kind of awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck gently, "why do I get the feeling they did that on purpose?"

"Cause the probably did," Shyanne Marie said with a smile that drove Kendall crazy. "Don't tell anybody this," she said and lowered her voice so only Kendall could hear her and leaned slightly closer, "but Ida has been secretly crushing on Logan for a while now. Actually, I think crush might be a severe understatement."

"Think she'll make a move on him?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I really hope she does, cause I kinda think Logan has a thing for her too."

"Well then, I guess only time will tell," Kendall said with a bright smile and opened the bedroom door for Shyanne like the gentleman he was.

Getting inside, Kendall realized there was only a double bed in the room. He didn't know whether to be really happy about that or to be really bummed. It could be just fabulous and give him an excuse to be around the amazingly beautiful young woman, or it could get really awkward. Like it was right now.

They hadn't even really spoken to each other yet, other than that little thing out in the hall.

"So uh… any favorite bands or singers?" Kendall asked unsure of how to start up a conversation between the two of them, so he just went with one of his biggest passions; music. That was a universal topic, right?

"I feel a little ridiculous saying this, but uh, Big Time Rush and this band called Incubus which no one seems to have heard of," she admitted, feeling a bit weird because of her varying music taste.

"Really?" he exclaimed with a mixture of happiness, excitement and pure joy in his voice. Shyanne nodded while she started unpacking her things. "You're kidding, right? I've been trying to get the guys to listen to Incubus forever and none of them seem to really like it, and I love them, they're like my favorite band," Kendall said cheerfully sitting on the bed, just watching Shyanne Marie unpack.

"Really?" she asked surprised. Kendall nodded eagerly, making her chuckle at how ridiculously excited he was that they had something in common.

"Big Time Rush too, eh?"

"Yeah, I really love music and about any genre really, so I can't just settle for one," Shyanne Marie said.

"Me neither," Kendall said and let the conversation take a break.

"And you know, being a childhood friend of one of the band members I was kinda forced to at least hear one song and see an episode," she said jokingly, smiling a smile that made Kendall all jelly-like inside.

"I heard almost every Rusher has one favorite guy…"

"I believe they do," she confirmed.

"So who's your favorite?" Kendall asked, questioningly raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed.

It was one thing knowing one of the guys from her favorite band, but admitting to the one band member you're crushing on that he's your favorite band member… that's just flat out embarrassing.

"You," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You," she said a little louder, "you're my favorite BTR member."

What he did next was not at all what Shyanne had imagined. Kendall literally fist pumped the air, throwing his head back and crying out a victorious "YESSSSS!"

Shyanne couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He was so adorable, yet too damn attractive for his own good when he did that.

"Shouldn't you unpack too?" she finally asked after recovering from laughing so hard. Kendall luckily wasn't offended by her laughing, he just flashed a bright smile and laughed along with her. "Oh, right. Forgot about that," he said and got up from the bed, "too busy thinking about you, apparently."

"Aww," Shyanne Marie cooed, "you know, this is why I prefer you, you're so sweet and know exactly how to make a girl feel special."

Kendall blushed lightly and thanked her. "Glad to be of service, milady," Kendall said with a goofy fake British accent and an elegant bow worthy of a fairytale prince – or a knight maybe. Shyanne Marie smiled to herself at the irony.

They kept on talking about random stuff for hours and hours.

Once Kendall had emptied his bag too, he joined Shyanne Marie on the bed, lying down beside her. It was nice. Just lying there relaxing, chatting and flirting.

They actually discovered they had quite a lot in common too, something they were both happy about.

It wasn't until Sammy came knocking on the door, telling them it was time for dinner that they remembered that there was a world on the other side of that door. Kendall let out a heavy sigh. "Guess we have to go socialize with the others then," he said, almost sounding a little sad.

"I don't wanna. I like being here, just the two of us," Shyanne said lifting her head from its original spot on Kendall's muscular shoulder to look into those amazing green and hazel colored eyes of his. The eyes she had dreamt of seeing up close one too many times. She couldn't have been happier than she was at that very moment, just laying in bed cuddling with Kendall. Kendall was thinking pretty much the same thing. It was insane how good it felt having the shorter girl in his arms. Pure happiness was coursing through the pair's bodies.

As a matter of fact, it wasn't just happiness, but it was love too.

Kendall flashed Shyanne a smile bright enough to make any woman or girl with a heart swoon. "I don't really want to go anywhere either, but we should probably get some food. I don't want you to starve to death either," Kendall said in a joking manner, although there was an air of honesty to his words. Shyanne knew it was silly to feel this loved by the way Kendall behaved, but she couldn't help herself. The guy had a way of getting under her skin.

Not that she really minded.

As Sammy came back down to the kitchen she asked, "hey Logan, what's up with Shyanne and Kendall?"

"Yeah," Carlos added, "I mean, if Kendall hasn't discovered he's in a place with a private swimming pool by now, something's up." Logan and Ida glanced at each other knowingly, with goofy smiles on their faces. It seemed their plan was working its magic. If Kendall and Shyanne hadn't left the room to explore the cabin, they where definitely hitting it off. Especially considering how curious the both of them where, even more so when it came to exploring new places.

"That, my dear friend is hopefully a blossoming romance," Logan said and placed an arm around Sammy's shoulders only to be shot a glare from Carlos.

Ida could feel jealousy bubbling up within her at seeing Logan half-hugging Sammy like that, although she knew very well nothing was going on between them. Or ever would for that matter. To her delight Logan removed his arm from around Sammy and raised his hands in an apologetic manner – aimed for Carlos, of course.

"Really?" Sammy asked excitedly, making Ida and Logan nod in reply. "Aww, they'd be such a cute couple!" That was all it took for the two girls to start going on and on about how cute of a couple Shyanne and Kendall would be.

"I know, right?" Halston said, joining in on the conversation as she too stepped into the kitchen – with James in tow, of course – as the last preparations for dinner where done.

"I'm just so happy something's finally happening. She really deserves it and I really, honestly think they can make each other really happy," Ida said, "plus, she's been crushing on Kendall like forever!"

The other girls laughed. Not long after Shyanne and Kendall joined them for dinner, looking happier than either of their friends could remember seeing them.

* * *

"How do you guys really know Logan?" James asked Ida and Shyanne Marie curiously after everyone had greedily dug into the food scattered around in dishes on the table.

"We know him from back in Texas. We've known him since we were in high school together," Shyanne said.

"How come we haven't met you before?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we've kinda been stuck in Texas up until six weeks ago," Ida explained, "we've always been best friends and wanted to get an apartment together once we started college."

"Yeah, and to be able to afford that and pay for school we both had to work hard to save up the money. Plus, Ida wanted to apply for an internship at Elle, which is in LA, so we temporarily moved into the dorm at the college," Shyanne added.

"You study fashion?" James asked curiously, at the same time as Carlos asked if she got the internship.

"Yes, I study fashion and yes, I got the internship," Ida said proudly. All the girls, and Logan, of course knew this already.

"What are you studying?" Carlos asked Shyanne Marie.

"Psychology and English. I want to become a children's psychologist. I mean, being a kid and a teen especially is pretty hard, and for a lot of people those are the hardest years of their lives and there are just so much insecurities and bullying and what not, and I just really want to help people through that. Plus I kinda drabble in writing so I might go in that direction too," she said with a bright smile. This too was something all the girls and Logan knew already.

"Either way," Shyanne Marie continued, "we saved up our money and all but begged our grandparents for a financial support, which we both got and eventually had enough to rent out an apartment in LA, so here we are," Shyanne said.

"You know when I was at a house warming party about two months back?" Logan asked the guys, who all replied with a reluctant 'yeah' before he continued, "that was at their apartment."

"Why didn't you invite me?" Kendall asked Logan, almost sounding offended.

"What, and have you ruin our wonderful plan of getting you two together on this trip?" Logan asked mockingly, earning him a glare and light smack from Ida.

"I KNEW IT! You totally did that on purpose," Kendall exclaimed, glaring accusingly at Logan.

"Oops," Logan said with a fake gasp.

"I don't really think they mind though," Ida said reassuringly.

* * *

After dinner, the actual couples laid down cuddled up to their significant other on either of the longer ends of the couch in front of the massive TV, while Logan, Kendall, Ida and Shyanne occupied the shorter side of the couch. Logan had an arm slung around Ida's shoulders from the minute they sat down.

Kendall walked over to the vast selection of DVD's and put one on before he sat down next to Shyanne with an arm slung atop the couch cushions behind her back. It didn't take long for that arm to drop down until it was gently placed around Shyanne Marie in a loving way. It didn't take much longer either for Shyanne to snuggle up against Kendall's finely sculpted chest, a very comfortable position for the both of them.

After the movie ended they all decided to head to their respective rooms and start getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Logan can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asked as the others started to leave the room.

"Sure," he said telling Ida and Shyanne Marie he and Kendall would be up in a few minutes.

"What's up?" Logan asked as the room was finally empty.

"About earlier… You know your 'fabulous plan'?"

"Yeah?"

"You really have no problem with me dating Shyanne?" Kendall asked. Logan's eyes widened in surprise before a smile crept onto his face.

"You're dating her?"

"No, not yet but I'm hoping I will soon. I really, really, really like her."

"Nah man, I don't mind at all. If anything I'm happy. You're a great guy and I know you'll treat her right. She's one of my closest friends, you know, I just want her to be happy," Logan said cheerfully.

"Thanks man. I just wanted to double check. I mean, I don't wanna take your girl away from you or anything."

"No worries, my feelings for Shyanne are purely platonic. So long you stay away from Ida, I don't have a problem," Logan said slightly threateningly. He couldn't stay serious for a long time and broke out in a wide grin, making Kendall laugh at the whole situation. The two guys said goodnight and headed for their rooms.

Shyanne Marie was just leaving the bathroom in their room as Kendall stepped inside. She had just changed into her pajamas.

Kendall walked over to Shyanne, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace, before he kissed the top of her head, letting her go to go get ready for bed himself. Kendall was quicker in the bathroom than what he usually was, so within ten minutes he had brushed his teeth and changed and was back out in the bedroom. Kendall immediately walked over to Shyanne pulling her closer to him, resting both his hands on her hips. They were standing so close their bodies were almost touching, only a quarter of an inch separating them.

"I really enjoyed this day," Kendall said gazing lovingly into her eyes, "it's kinda crazy but I feel like I've known you a really long time."

Shyanne smiled brightly at him, gazing right back at him. "Yeah. It really does," she agreed.

A gentle but still stunningly beautiful smile played on the corners of Kendall's lips and there was a look in his eyes that just made Shyanne's heart swim.

Then, Shyanne thought her heart was going to explode as Kendall slowly started leaning in, lowering his head in search for her lips. Shyanne leaned in too until their lips collided.

Just that faint touch, a simple brushing of lips, was enough to send shivers of pleasure coursing through her body, and given the light moans eliciting from Kendall's lips, she was pretty damn certain Kendall was feeling the same. The kiss deepened and somehow miraculously felt even better. It was like a drug to the both of them. Just that simple touch – lips against lips, nothing less, nothing more – was enough to leave the couple on a high of pleasure.

Shyanne couldn't help but to wonder what more intimate touches would be like. It would have to be pure ecstasy.

Just as the thought flashed through her mind, Kendall's tongue ran across the seam of Shyanne's lips almost tickling her while begging for entrance. She automatically parted her lips, letting Kendall slip his tongue into her mouth, emitting breathy moans from both of them as things got hot and heavy, sending them stumbling blindly towards the bed. Kendall pushed Shyanne Marie down on the soft mattress, pinning her arms at either side of her head, their lips never parting.

Seeing the beautiful girl underneath him like that, her lips only leaving his to kiss, bite, suck and nibble at his jawline, his neck, his earlobe and his collar bones, turned Kendall on to no end. He had never felt such pure desire pumping through his veins with each beat of his heart. It was as if he could feel the blood and pleasure pumping through all the veins, as if he could feel every single beat of his heart.

Kendall couldn't help but to gently, almost teasingly, roll his hips against Shyanne's, both of them letting out moans of pleasure at the friction. Kendall always managed to touch just the right places no matter what he was doing. It wasn't until their shirts came off, that Shyanne stopped him.

"Kendall, wait," she said breathlessly, "I want this. I really do. It's just… I don't know if I'm ready too just yet. One thing is kissing a guy I just met, but sex is something entirely different." She sounded almost worried that he would run from her. Worried that he wouldn't care, and force her to sleep with him anyway. Worried that he wouldn't want her.

No matter what exactly the reason was, she sounded worried and Kendall didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Shh," he whispered, rolling off of her, lying down beside her, gently stoking her hair affectionately. That simple touch spoke of so many feelings word could never portray. "It's okay babe. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to do something. We won't do anything until you feel ready for it," Kendall said sweetly, meaning every word he said.

That fact alone made Shyanne feel so much better. Guys as sweet and caring as Kendall didn't come around often, and she was beyond happy to be here with him.

But there was more to it than just truth, it was love. Love was radiating off of his entire body, oozing out of every pore. "You're amazing, did you know that?" Shyanne murmured to Kendall from her place on his chest.

"Thanks," he said and kissed the top of her head, "you're really amazing too. So much, in fact, that I don't even know how to describe it."

"Aww," she cooed and snuggled up against his chest. Kendall draped his arms around her and they both fell asleep in that position.

* * *

Shyanne stirred awake at about two a.m. to a set of green eyes watching her, still with her head on Kendall's chest.

"Hey beautiful," Kendall whispered softly, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey gorgeous," she replied equally sweetly.

"You know, I should find you watching me sleep really creepy, but somehow I think it's kinda sweet," Shyanne said giggling a little, thinking it had to be because of the loving way he was looking at her that she didn't find it creepy.

"What does this mean for us?" she asked after a little while in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Well, I really like you and I'm happier now than I can remember being in ages, so basically what I'm saying is I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

"Really? I make you happy?" Kendall nodded. "Good, cause you make me really happy too, and I would love for you to be my boyfriend," Shyanne Marie said leaning up to kiss Kendall's lips. The sparks hadn't diminished one bit since last time, if anything it seemed almost intensified.

"What do you say we go explore the place?" Kendall asked, breaking free from the kiss before things got too hot and heavy.

"Sneaking around in the middle of the night? Sounds good to me."

Kendall flashed Shyanne a bright smile and stood up, lacing their hands together as they left the room to explore the cabin. They discovered there was a miniature movie theater there, a pretty big sauna, an extensive gym, a library or study with several really comfy chairs and built-in bookshelves on every wall in the room. There where a set of mahogany desks there as well, facing each other, and last but not least there was a really nice backyard terrace with a grill, comfy-looking deck furniture, a hot tub and a swimming pool.

"We have got to go swimming in there," Shyanne said gesturing towards the pool.

"But we don't have swimsuits," Kendall protested. Shyanne thought for a second, before a seductive smile crept onto her lips.

"We could always wear just our underwear, or go skinny dipping," she said. Kendall gaped at her with lust-clouded eyes. The thought of seeing her clad in nothing but her underwear, or nothing at all, was very appealing to him.

"Uh, I think we'll stick with our underwear," Kendall finally said, seeing Shyanne's smile drop.

"Why?" she asked sounding insecure, "you don't think I'm good-looking?"

"No! No, baby, that's not it at all," Kendall quickly said and wrapped his arms around Shyanne Marie's waist lovingly, "you're so beautiful, gorgeous and god dammed sexy that I don't trust my self control around you. Honestly, seeing you in nothing but your underwear alone would make it difficult for me not to jump you, and I don't wanna do that to you." Kendall was blushing furiously saying that, but he meant it nonetheless.

"Doesn't sound that bad to me," Shyanne said and laughed at Kendall's shocked, but lust clouded expression, "I'm kidding Kendall, chill."

"Oh god. Good," he said clasping his hand above his heart, "you hade me scared there for a second… And really turned on," he added the last part under his breath, but Shyanne had heard him and burst out laughing.

It was good to know she could do that.

The couple stripped down to their underwear and jumped into the pool. Shyanne swam up to Kendall, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. They swam around for a bit after that and goofed around, resulting in a splashing fight causing them both to laugh hysterically. After spending roughly an hour in the pool, they moved to the hot tub. Kendall brought his lips down to Shyanne's the minute they where both in the water.

His hands cupped both her cheeks while Shyanne's hands travelled to the back of Kendall's neck, her fingers getting tangled up in his hair. Shyanne ran her tongue along Kendall's bottom lip, asking for entrance he willingly granted. She crawled onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Moans escaped their lips and things got hot and heavy fast. So much so, that when they eventually had to break free of the kiss, they were both panting a little, lust flooding their bodies.

A desperate desire to take things further was present in both of them, but they also knew it was too soon for sex.

As Shyanne Marie leaned back against the wall of the hot tub, she said, "you know, I think I might be in love with you." Kendall looked at her surprised, seeming to debate his reply. In his mind Kendall was analyzing his feelings. He thought he was in love with her too, but looking at her sitting there looking slightly scared and insecure, but not that much, he wanted to do everything he could to take those fears and insecurities away and make her feel as special as she was. In that very moment Kendall realized that he was definitely in love with her.

"I love you, Shyanne Marie," Kendall said sweetly, as if airing his thoughts, and locked their lips together in a tender kiss.

* * *

That night, around three-forty a.m. Ida awoke, hearing giggling in the hall, someone saying "I love you," then a door closing that couldn't possibly be located anywhere but on the opposite side of the hall; Kendall and Shyanne's room. Ida smiled to herself, happy that Kendall and Shyanne Marie had hit it off, knowing they would be a happy couple. She smiled even brighter when she realized Logan's right arm was draped around her stomach, muttering some incoherent nonsense.

Ida turned over so that she was lying on her side facing Logan's beautiful sleeping form. She silently wondered exactly when her feelings for Logan had turned from something platonic to over the top romantic. She knew when she realized her feelings had changed, but not _when_ they had changed. Before she could think much further, she was pulled out of her thoughts as a breathy moan escaped Logan's lips.

Ida started gently nudging him, willing him to wake up. "Logan," she muttered and nudged him again.

No response.

"Logan," she repeated a little louder this time. His eyelids fluttered a little, his lips moved slightly, whispering something that sounded a lot like 'I love you.' Ida's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" she asked shocked. Finally he was opening his eyes, letting Ida see those brown orbs that had her melting within her skin. "What did you just say?" Ida asked again. Logan panicked. He had heard Ida mutter his name at the end of his dream, letting an "I love you" escape his lips in his half-sleeping state. And she had heard him.

Crap.

"I… I, uh…" Logan sighed and took a deep breath, deciding it was best to just tell her the truth, "I said I love you, and I do. I love you, Ida. You've helped me through some of my hardest time, you've always stuck by me and did everything in your power to comfort me and help me get through everything. You mean everything to me, Ida."

"Aww," she cooed, feeling her eyes water. She couldn't believe it; Logan loved her too. "I love you too, Logan. So much, and I have for the longest time."

"So it would be okay for me to do this?" Logan asked, leaning over bringing their lips together. Ida could feel a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and fireworks exploding all around her. Their lips moved together perfectly, as if they had done nothing but kiss before, as if their lips were made for each other.

The kiss ended too soon for Ida's liking. "Yes, you can definitely do that," she said with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"What did you dream about?" she asked suddenly, running her fingers across his naked chest (Logan never wore a shirt to bed), biting her lip seductively. Logan blushed at the question.

"You were going down on me, before we had sex," he said slowly, sounding a bit embarrassed. Ida placed a few kisses across his chest, then started moving further down south, stopping at his belly button and moved up again, knowing very well Logan was already getting his hopes up. Her lips brushed across Logan's collarbones, making him shiver with pleasure and moan lightly. Ida got to work kissing, sucking and gently biting at his neck, his jaw line, his earlobe, drawing heavy moans from his lips. Looking down, pleased with all the darkening love bites covering her love's upper body, Ida brought her lips down on Logan's, feeling him kissing her back eagerly.

"How 'bout we make that dream reality?"

* * *

The next morning Ida woke up in Logan's arms, both of them completely naked after last night's activities. It had been amazing, better than either of them had ever imagined sex could be. They had both been dreaming about doing things like this for a while, and now that it was finally reality, they couldn't be happier.

"I could easily get used to this. Waking up with you in my arms," Logan said.

"Being naked and all," Ida laughed. Logan laughed too, showing off the dimples she loved so much.

"I never thought you'd be a bigger pervert than me," Logan teased.

"Only when it comes to you, Logie," she said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Why do I find that extremely hot?"

"I don't know, love," she said and kissed him once again.

"Love?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Ida asked.

"Nah, I like it. It's cheesy, but I like it."

"Good, cause I'm gonna keep calling you that. And Logie. Maybe even Logie Bear if I feel like it," she said making Logan laugh.

"It's kind of funny how there were only two couples here yesterday, and now there's four," Ida suddenly said.

"Are Kendall and Shyanne dating?" Logan asked surprised.

"Judging by how they were sneaking around and giggling in the middle of the night and I'm pretty sure I heard one of them saying "I love you" so yeah, I'd say so."

"Really?" Ida nodded. "I'm happy for them. I think they make a cute couple," Logan said, definitely meaning it. It had been a while since either of them had dated anyone, so it was about time.

"Your fans are gonna be disappointed though," Ida randomly said.

"Why?" Logan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"They like to think they have a chance with either of you, or that you're dating each other, and when you all have girlfriends they'll be disappointed," Ida explained, "you should have seen how crazy all the Kogan stuff got when you two were the only ones who didn't officially have a girlfriend. And it didn't exactly get better when you two moved in together."

Logan laughed, making Ida's smile grow wider. Kendall and Logan had been close friends a long time and neither wanted to live alone, nor did they really want to keep living with their parents, so they just thought 'oh what the heck, we spend almost every waking moment together anyway' and decided to move in together. So obviously, once the fans learned this, the Kogan rumors grew wilder than ever, having even non-Kogan shippers suspecting Kogan was real. They had never confirmed the rumors, but more importantly for the fans; they had never denied it either, simply letting the fans believe what they wanted. They knew the truth themselves, and that was all that really mattered.

"And exactly how do you know all this?" Logan asked suspiciously with his infamous crooked smile smeared across his lips.

"Oh, no reason. I'm totally not like a normal Rusher over the age of 15 or anything," Ida said sarcastically, making Logan laugh.

Ida and Logan decided to take a shower – together – before they got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast where they found Kendall and Shyanne sitting at the kitchen table, her legs draped over his left one, both of them looking at each other lovingly.

Oh yeah. They were definitely dating.

Ida and Logan smiled at each other at the sight of the couple that looked like they had dated for an eternity, yet had that spark of a new romance. Ida had a feeling that was where Shyanne Marie and Kendall would end up – as that lovey-dovey retired couple, living together in utter happiness.

"Good morning lovebirds," Ida said with a crooked smile, pulling the two out of their loving trance.

"Good morning to you too," Shyanne said cheerfully.

"And what's with the 'lovebirds' nickname?" Kendall asked.

"Well, sneaking around at what, three-forty in the morning, calling out 'I love you's in the hall isn't exactly that subtle," Ida said, laughing as she saw their eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Or staying in your room almost all day and cuddling on the couch like you did last night during a movie, for that matter," Logan added.

"Okay, you got us, we're dating," Shyanne finally said lacing one of her hands together with one of Kendall's and kissed his cheek.

"Aw," Ida cooed, while Logan let out an, "I'm so happy for you guys. You two make a really cute couple."

"Thanks man," Kendall said while Shyanne Marie blushed lightly.

"So now you're the only single one then, Logie," Kendall mocked. Instead of shooting him a glare, like Kendall expected, Logan broke out in a wide grin.

"Nope," he said cheerfully, holding up Ida's hand, which was now laced together with his, pursing his lips together trying to repress a grin, revealing his infamous dimples. Everything about Logan screamed happiness though. Upon seeing their hands laced together, Shyanne Marie squealed with joy.

"Oh my god, FINALLY! I knew I heard someone moaning out 'Logan' last night," she exclaimed cheerfully before she could stop herself, "uh, I mean… Aww, you look really cute together," Shyanne tried. It was quiet for a second before Ida burst out laughing, Logan, Kendall and Shyanne quickly joining her.

"Yeah, nice try Shy," she said calming down a bit from her laughter, and enveloped her best friend in a tight hug before their boyfriends joined in on the hug.

"Aw, look at us, all happy and stuff," Shyanne noted as the group broke free from the hug.

"That's what you girls do to us," Kendall said sweetly, who now had Shyanne fully in his lap.

"You're such a cheese ball," Shyanne said to her boyfriend, turning to her side, gently rubbing their noses together.

"You know you love it," Kendall said almost cockily.

"I do," Shyanne said and brought their lips together.

"You know, their cuteness should make me really sick, but I doesn't. Guess it's because I love you too much," Logan said.

"Aww, you're too sweet," she said and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Oh wow. I guess a lot of things can happen in just one night," Sammy said stunned as she walked into the kitchen, causing the two couples to laugh lightly and break free from their kisses. "Guess so," Logan agreed, lightly biting his lip, as Carlos, James and Halston joined them too.

* * *

As their week-long vacation ended, the four couples were fully relaxed and emotionally and energetically recharged for work and school.

Not more than two days after their return to LA, the two newest couples worked out a deal.

Since all of them wanted to live with their significant other, they eventually figured that, since Kendall was ultimately the one who picked out the so-called Kogan apartment, Logan could just switch places with Shyanne. So, that weekend was spent just moving their things from one apartment to the other.

From then on things just seemed to get better and better for the couples. Sure, they met a few bumps in the road and fought a couple of times, but it was always – just like the guys had said in about a million interviews – just over a small thing and they would just go cool off for a few minutes, then go back and apologize and everything would be fine. That was just how much they loved each other. They also had some difficulties with spending time together with their busy schedules and all, but still managed to squeeze in at least some time of each day for each other.

Kendall was still persistent with cooking at least one meal a day for his beloved girlfriend. If he couldn't make dinner that particular day, he would make her a darn good breakfast, and if even that couldn't be done, he would use his break at the set to cook a lunch to her there and bring to her at school, or their apartment. Depending on the day and when she had her classes. Kendall, being the cheesy romantic he is, even sang her goodnight songs. Then there was that one day he had played her an original song as they were going to sleep one day, telling her he had written a song for her.

God, Shyanne thought her heart was going to explode with the intense happiness she was feeling at that moment, and couldn't help the tears of happiness that were blurring her sight as the sheer beauty of his words sank into her. Despite the little ups and downs, life as Kendall's girlfriend couldn't be better and for the first time ever Shyanne thought that hey, Kendall just might be the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

By the time they had been together for a little over three weeks, they knew each other so well one might think that Kendall was the one she had known since junior high and not Logan. It really felt as if they had been together for years as their four-week anniversary was coming up.

Over the past couple of days, something had clicked in Shyanne's head, or maybe it was her heart, regardless she finally felt ready to fully give herself to her love.

Kendall had reserved a table at a fancy restaurant for their four-week anniversary, feeling more like it was their four-_year_ anniversary, but in a good way. Shyanne had brought Ida with her shopping for the prefect outfit for their fancy date. The girls had spent many an hour looking through all kinds of stores varying in style, quality and price, before they finally found the perfect outfit.

Shyanne ended up wearing a beautiful gorgeous flowing, strapless silk chiffon dress in a calm shade of mauve with tiny glass beads – obviously, according to Ida, sown on by hand – covering the chest in delicate patterns. The dress clung to Shyanne's body in just the right places, relatively tightly down to her waist, from where it cascaded almost down to her knees. The dress hadn't actually cost _that_ much, although both girls agreed it definitely looked classier and more expensive than even some high-end pieces. Ida had also put in a great effort and finally convinced her employers to let Shyanne borrow a set of sparkling Christian Louboutin shoes, a perfect match to the beading of her dress, from Elle Magazine's closet so long as she made sure they were returned in the same perfect condition. Shyanne knew Kendall wasn't a very big fan of high heels, neither was she really, but those shoes were just so perfect for the outfit. Besides, she knew you couldn't really wear flats to a dress like this. Kind of like how you can't wear sneakers to a pastry-like wedding gown.

Finally, to complete her look, Shyanne put on a set of pearl and diamond were really simple with just a square diamond, probably six, maybe seven carats big (if it had been a real diamond of course and not a crystal) with a slightly bigger pearl underneath that again, also fake, though they looked very real and classy. Ida had advised her to pull her hair up in a cute up do and to go light on the make up, but changing it up a bit from her normal routine, which she obliged to. She did indeed go light on the makeup, but for a change she wore a touch of a glittery brown eye shadow that made her eyes pop just a little more than usual.

It hadn't been more than fifteen, maybe twenty minutes after she was completely ready for their date that Kendall returned from work, having already changed and showered at work. Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, and let his mouth almost fall to the floor upon seeing his girlfriend all dressed up. He always thought she was absolutely stunning, but somehow she had pulled it to another level now. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Kendall, babe," she said cheerfully, running up to him pressing a loving kiss to his lips, "you're home."

"Yeah. And you look even more beautiful than usual. I didn't think it was possible," he said utterly stunned.

"Aww," she cooed and pressed another, slightly hungrier kiss to his lips, "you still don't fail to make me feel like the most special and precious thing in the world, and I love it."

Kendall studied every inch of her body and it wasn't until then that he realized she was wearing heels. Although he wasn't a particularly big fan of high heels, especially ones as tall as the ones Shyanne was wearing, but damn, he had to admit; those shoes made her long legs look even better than usual, making dirty fantasies of those legs wrapped around him flash clearly through his mind.

"God, I love those shoes on you," Kendall said, only too late realizing how madly husky his voice was. He had gotten used to having lust floating through his system whenever he was around Shyanne Marie and it usually wasn't more than what he could handle, but now… now he couldn't stop the dirty images from occupying his mind. Or his body's reaction to those thoughts.

"So do I, sadly they're not mine," Shyanne replied, trying to ignore what her boyfriend's lust clouded eyes and husky voice did to her, "nor will they ever be. I would never by five-thousand dollar shoes."

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS? That's what those cost?" Kendall asked stunned.

"Shh, baby calm down," Shyanne said and pushed her boyfriend gently down on the couch, straddling his waist, finally feeling just what her beauty did to him, only turning her on even more. Before she could stop herself she rocked her hips slightly against his, a heavy moan spilling past his lips at the much-needed friction. Loving the sound of her boyfriend moaning beneath her, Shyanne began thoroughly grinding her hips against Kendall's, moans escaping his lips again and again.

"S-stop," he eventually muttered, making Shyanne immediately halt her movements with a slight pout. "

Why?"

"I-if you keep going I'm gonna cum in my pants," he said softly with a lust-clouded voice. Hearing Kendall say those few words turned her on so much it was really ridiculous, sparking a pure desire within her causing her to pull him by the hand into their bedroom, where she once again straddled his waist.

Her lips automatically collided with his in a hungry and passionate kiss. Shyanne Marie's hands found their way to the buttons of Kendall's dress shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing the fabric off of his body as all the buttons were undone, all the while their lips were attached to each other. As the fabric of his shirt was off and Shyanne started pressing kisses to Kendall's jaw and the sensitive skin behind his ear, something clicked in Kendall.

In the blink of an eye he had found the zipper of Shyanne's dress and pulled it down, revealing a deadly sexy looking strapless black lace bra and a matching thong. Kendall looked at his girlfriend with pure hunger, desire and most importantly – love – clouding his intense green eyes. Shyanne then got back to work, placing kisses across his chest, letting her hands travel down south until it came in contact with the thick fabric of his jeans, getting to work at unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Her kisses turned into licking and biting, going further and further south. Reaching his bellybutton she turned the biting back to kissing, not wanting to abuse the sensitive skin too much.

It wasn't until her lips came in contact with the top of his jeans that something popped up in Kendall's mind. Was she really ready for this? He then did something he never ever, _ever_, thought he would do, he gently tilted her head up and hoisted her back up to his eyelevel.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Really sure you wanna do it? Cause we don't have to d-"

Shyanne cut him off by placing a light kiss on his lips. Of course Kendall had to make sure. He was just that sweet, but right then it kind of annoyed Shyanne. She really wanted him. Really, really, _really_ wanted him.

"Yes, Kendall, I'm really sure I want this," she said almost casually. "Now shut up and let me suck you hard until you cum," she added huskily, driving Kendall beyond crazy. Who was he to turn down his girlfriend's needs? Especially when she said it in _that_ way.

As if nothing had happened, Shyanne got back to work on removing both Kendall's jeans and boxer-briefs with her teeth, letting her hot breath travel across his rock hard member. Her hands took over and pushed the fabrics of his jeans and boxers all the way off. Without thinking twice about it, Shyanne licked the underside of his cock slowly and sensually from base to tip before she swirled her tongue around the tip of it. Kendall let out a heavy moan at the sensation. It was _so_ good!

After placing a few gentle kisses to the head of his cock, she took him in her mouth, driving Kendall crazy just from the heat and the velvety softness that was her mouth and lips. Shyanne started bobbing her head around his cock, taking in as much of him as she managed without gagging, sucking him off with a little help of her tongue.

"Nghh, so. Good," Kendall moaned panting lightly. His hands travelled down to her hair tangling themselves in her styled hair. "Ahh," Kendall cried out, "Shyanne! Harder. Faster." Shyanne obeyed his demands, loving everything about the situation. A few hard, long sucks to his cock later a hand flew up and worked the part of his cock she couldn't quite fit in her mouth. A few strokes and hard sucks later, he came hard in her mouth crying out her name and Shyanne swallowed every drop of his hot seed.

"Oh god, that was hot," Kendall finally breathed after catching his breath. He glanced at his beautiful girlfriend who was now only dressed in her underwear and damned expensive high heels. That sight alone got him hard again.

"Mmm," Kendall moaned pressing passionate kisses to Shyanne's lips, tasting a bit of his own cum at her lips. If he wasn't fully hard before, he definitely was now. "You're wearing too many clothes," he breathed, sending a surge of confidence through Shyanne.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Taking it as the invitation it was, Kendall reached around her, unclasping her bra, before he too gently placed kisses down her chest, going further and further south. His head stopped by the top of her panties, to look up at her, his green eyes blazing with lust.

Kendall could see the same look in Shyanne's eyes, something he found extremely hot. Kendall then got back to work on getting her panties off using his teeth, letting his hands take over and completely pull the lacey fabric off. His head still at the level of her crotch and before Shyanne knew it his lips were on her clitoris, pressing gentle kisses to it. And god it felt good.

Suddenly his tongue lashed out pressing into her with just the right pressure. Shyanne moaned out in pleasure, arching her back off of the bed, gathering up fists of the sheet beneath her. Kendall kept going at a steady pace, relishing in every pleasure filled whimper and moan spilling past her lips. And just when Shyanne felt herself nearing the edge, he stopped and pulled away from her completely making her whine at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there in two seconds," Kendall said lovingly. Shyanne propped herself up on her elbows and saw what Kendall was doing. He had opened the top drawer of his bedside table and fished out a condom.

_Oh my god. Why didn't I think of that?_ Shyanne mentally scolded herself. Kendall then returned to his place between her legs. The legs he loved so much. Shyanne sat up and said, "let me," and reached out for the condom packet between his fingers.

She tore open the packet and swirled the tip of it around her finger leaving room for the cum she knew was inevitably going to end up in there, feeling the thick layer of lube covering the condom. She then reached forward and grabbed her boyfriend's rock hard member and slowly rolled the condom on him, letting her hand give his member a few strokes at just the right pressure to make him just a little stiffer. Kendall groaned, desperately wanting to just get in there already, but he didn't want to hurt her either, so he took his time preparing her. Pushing one finger inside her, then another and finally a third, just to be sure.

"Kendall, just fuck me already," she demanded. Not needing to be told twice, Kendall withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his now throbbing cock. Kendall lifted her left leg enough to wrap it around his waist as he gently slid into her, stopping once he was fully inside to let her get used to having him inside her. Hearing Shyanne muttering something like 'move' Kendall didn't hesitate to start thrusting his hips back and forth, going nearly all the way out before sliding all the way back in. Kendall was going at a steady, rather slow pace, and soon enough that simply wasn't enough for Shyanne.

"Kendall, faster. Harder." Kendall did as he was told, slamming into her as hard as he could. Kendal ran his hand along the leg that was still lying on the mattress. As his hand reached the middle of Shyanne's calf, he pulled her leg up to shoulder height and did the same with the other leg. Thrusting into her at a completely new angle, she hit the sweet spot buried deep inside her. "Fuck! Kendall," she cried out in intense pleasure, making Kendall smirk sensually. "Ah, you like that, huh? You like it when I hit you… right… there?" he asked punctuating each of his last words with a hard thrust at her sweet spot.

"God, yes. Fuck me right there, Kendall."

Kendall did as he was told, still thrusting into her as hard as he could, earning him heavy moans consisting of obscenities and his name at each thrust. Not long after, she came. Feeling his girlfriend's walls clenching tightly around his length, hearing her scream out his name was it for him, he was tumbling over the edge, screaming out her name as he came. He collapsed onto her, too exhausted to pull out just yet. Both of them were panting heavily. A few minutes in complete, but comfortable silence filled the room, until Kendall gained enough strength to pull out of her and dispose of the smeared condom.

"Guess we won't be needing that table," Shyanne said referring to their original plans for the day.

"Oh god, I completely forgot about that. Do you see what you do to me? You completely erase my mind," Kendall said with mock-anger and crawled back in bed, cuddling up next to her.

"If this is what I get out of it, I really don't mind."

"Good, cause we might have to do this again," Kendall said smiling down at her.

"Oh yeah."

There was a long silence after that of the couple just enjoying each other's presence. "I never really liked high heels, but damn those are sexy," Kendall said, letting his eyes travel the length of his beautiful girlfriend's legs, landing on the expensive shoes she had never taken off.

"Maybe you have to get me a pair then," Shyanne joked.

"No way. I'm not gonna spend five grand on shoes."

"And I wouldn't expect you to either, Ken," Shyanne said, draping one arm and a leg over her boyfriend's still naked body.

* * *

After just cuddling in bed for another half hour, they finally got up and put on some underwear and their pajamas. In Shyanne's case that meant a pretty silk nightgown in mid-thigh length with a matching kimono thrown atop of that. As Kendall was still getting dressed in their room – he had been too busy watching Shyanne getting dressed, that pervert, to dress himself – Shyanne started cooking dinner. Luckily they had all the ingredients to make a delicious steak dinner, one of the things she was really good at. She had just barley started the side dishes when Kendall entered the kitchen.

"God this smells good," he said cutely and wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck.

"And who on earth cooks dinner wearing an apron and a silk kimono?" he added.

"You just wanna see me naked again, don't you?" She accused teasingly, not turning her focus away from the pots stirring on the stove.

"Okay, okay," he said throwing his hands up I surrender, "busted." Shyanne laughed at his cuteness.

"I love you so much, Kendall."

"I love you too, Shyanne Marie," Kendall said happily and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to her lips.

* * *

Their dinner was eventually completed. If Kendall wasn't in complete awe of the girl already, he most definitely was now.

God, that girl made some dangerously good dinner. It was just as good, if not better, than anything you could get at a restaurant.

Kendall dug in to the far back of their liquor cabinet and good out a really good bottle of wine and placed a few candles on the table. He was a hopeless romantic after all. And in all honesty, he was almost glad they didn't go to the restaurant, they had an equally great night just staying at home. Especially since then they could do whatever they wanted to without worrying about people seeing them, or worst of all – paparazzi.

After that night, the first time they had sex, the couple seemed to get even closer and wilder and wilder in the bedroom. Within the next five months they had tried about anything there was to try. Roleplaying, having sex in the kitchen, on tables, outside… watching porn together, laughing at how dead and stupid it all was… anything one could thing of, really.

They had done it all and things had never been better.

Until that one time…

They had spent a good while researching for something new to try, and had eventually found this one position that seemed interesting and by the time it actually got down to preforming it, they had gotten so caught up in the heat of the moment that neither of them had remembered protection. Not wanting that to happen again, they had both gotten more careful since then.

Two weeks passed and Shyanne thought she should have gotten her period about then, figuring it was just a little late, she just let it go. Then another week passed. And another, and now she knew she _definitely_ should have gotten it, so she did what any girl with a brain would do; she went to the local pharmacy and got a pregnancy test. She hid it from Kendall, not wanting to scare him if it was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing. It was positive.

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. She was pregnant.

She was too shocked to decide whether that was good or bad. Whether she wanted to keep the baby at all.

Thoughts buzzed around in her head for nearly a week, making her grow distant. At first Kendall thought nothing of it and let her have her space for a few day, but once it stretched to nearly a week and she still was distant, he began to get really worried.

"Shyanne Marie, what's up with you?" Kendall asked, his voice was heavy with worry, "you've seemed really distant this past week. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kendall. Don't worry about it," she told him.

"No. It's not '_nothing_'. It has too be_ something_ when it has gotten you acting all distant all week," he said desperately and slightly annoyed that she wouldn't tell him what it was, "I love you, Shyanne, and I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm pregnant, okay?" Shyanne gasped and clasped her mouth realizing what she had just said.

"Really?" Kendall asked, a spec of something was buried deep within his eyes. Shyanne didn't dare to speak, afraid her voice would betray her, so she just nodded in reply. Kendall let out a squeal of happiness. Yes. An actual squeal. "Babe, that's amazing. We're gonna be parents. We'll have a little baby to take care of, to feed and pamper. We'll have a kid to watch take their first steps, first laugh, first everything. I mean, imagine it, a baby crawling around, playing with their toys and all," Kendal babbled on excitedly.

"Y-you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? It might not say so on any fan pages or anything, but I really wanna be a father someday, especially if it is to your child. So what those plans got sped up a bit, but I think we can handle it and I love you no matter what," Kendall told her truthfully. Shyanne's eyes watered over, so many emotions floating through her. She was so relieved Kendall would stick by her. She was so happy that he wanted this. She felt so loved because of every little thing Kendall did for her, and all her worry was completely vanished.

"Thank you, Kendall. For handling this so well and for being so amazing. I don't know what I'd do if I had to get through this alone."

"I would never ever let you go through this alone."

"Thank you," Shyanne whispered, letting her head rest on her love's chest and let her tears fall onto the chest of her baby's father.

Her baby's father. She really liked the sound of that.

* * *

Another month passed and the couple decided it was time to get a doctor for all the check ups on the baby and all, now that she was about two months along and all.

They got assigned to a really nice doctor who answered all their questions and gave them a bunch of great advices. The doctor even took the first ultrasound of the baby, letting the couple know it was perfectly fine. They even got a photo of their still unborn baby. They were as happy as can be, and were both starting to get attached to the baby, really looking forward until it was born. They had begun telling their closest friends and family about the baby. Some –their parents mainly– where a little surprised Shyanne and Kendall were expecting a baby after 'only' being together for eight months, but they were all ultimately happy for them, knowing they were a great couple and would make great parents. They could handle it.

Another few weeks went by and it was slowly getting closer to Shyanne's final exams in several of her classes, and she was stressing out. Especially once she threw work into the mix, and the ever-present knowledge that she and Kendall would have a lot of things to buy and above anything they needed a bigger place more fit for a baby than what their current apartment was. Another two weeks passed that Shyanne was stressing out badly, despite Kendall's attempts at calming her down, getting her to stress a little. Then Shyanne started to feel sick, and this time it wasn't morning sickness, she was already passed that stage of pregnancy. Her stomach was aching and she just felt plain awful, so she stayed in bed for two days. Then when the third day rolled around, and her pains were only getting worse, Kendall got really worried. When Shyanne realized she was bleeding too, Kendall freaked out, but tried his best not to show it and rushed her to the hospital. Kendall called Shyanne's parents, telling them she was in the hospital, nearly breaking down as he told them. He didn't know if the baby would be okay. He didn't know if Shyanne would be okay, and it killed him not to know. Kendall paced the ER's waiting room, waiting for the doctor, trying to no avail to calm himself before he had to call his own parents. It didn't work, so he just gave up and called his mom. His voice was shaking, and his mom could hear the pain filling it as her son spoke. Mrs. Schmidt was immediately thought Shyanne had left him, but why on earth would she do that? Especially when she's pregnant. That couldn't be it.

"She's in the hospital mom. She was bleeding a lot and she said her stomach hurt really bad," Kendall's voice cracked completely and tears streamed down his face with so many feelings flooding his veins. Pain, fear, but above all – worry.

"What if she looses the baby? What if she doesn't make it?" Kendall's voice was low, almost too low to be heard, but his mom had heard him. Although with the pain and worry and utter fear filling his voice, she almost wished she hadn't.

"Kendall," his mom said softly, knowing the pain he must be going through was intense, almost the worst kind. She was a mother and he was a soon-to-be dad, he was getting attached and she knew the pain that came with the very real fear of loosing a child. "I'm sure she'll be fine," his mother told him reassuringly, trying her best to help – but it didn't.

"Mr. Knight?" a voice called from the direction they had puled his girlfriend in.

"Mom, I have to go," Kendall said, his voice was dead. He was hurting too bad, on behalf of the both of them. Actually, no – on behalf of the three of them.

Kendall walked over to the doctor who had called his name.

"Is Shyanne okay?" he asked desperately, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, "is the baby okay?" His voice dropped at the last part, coming out barley in a whisper.

"Shyanne is fine. A little worn out and tired, but she's fine," the doctor told him reassuringly. Kendall kind of felt sorry for the guy who had to put up with emotional wrecks like himself everyday.

"What about the baby?"

"I- I'm sorry Mr. Knight…" Kendall was sure the doctor said something after that, but he couldn't hear it. He completely broke down. She had lost the baby. Their baby, the one they had both grown to love so much, although it hadn't even been born yet, was dead. Shyanne would be so sad. He was sure it must be worse for her. Not feeling the tiny ball of life within her anymore. This couldn't be happening. This was just a bad dream. A really, rally bad dream he would wake up from any minute now.

But it wasn't.

Shyanne was eventually released from the hospital and returned home. Kendall tried his best to be his usual self, but didn't quite manage to do so. He wanted to help Shyanne get through this, she was the love of his life after all, and they could always become parents later on. Sure, it wouldn't be the same, but it would be a child they could love nonetheless. But Kendall was still hurting really badly too. And it showed in the few photos the paparazzi managed to take of him on the rare occasion that he left the apartment.

* * *

"I'm here in the studio with three quarters of Big Time Rush," Jojo said, causing the three boys to cheer wildly through the microphones, "James, Carlos and Logan. Now guys, I see Kendall's missing. Where is he?"

"Well, we probably aren't the ones who should be sharing this story, but…" Logan said, letting James take over.

"As you might have noticed, he has been looking a little sad the past week or so," James said, more to the listeners than anyone else.

"And well, it's because his girlfriend got pregnant, but something happened during her pregnancy-"

"We don't know what exactly," Logan shot in.

"But it caused her to loose the baby, so they're both pretty bummed, so he has gotten some time off to be there for his girlfriend through this," Carlos completed. Jojo gasped.

"Oh my god, that's awful. I'm so sorry for him. That must be really hard to go through," Jojo said.

"Yeah, I really think it is hard for the both of them," James said.

"I didn't know Kendall had a girlfriend though. All my sources say Carlos and James are the only taken members of Big Time Rush," Jojo said, changing the subject a little.

"Yeah, they wanted to establish the relationship properly before going public, and well," Logan let out a breath, deciding to just tell them the real reason they are hesitant to publicize a relationship, "honestly, going public with a relationship is kind of nerve-wrecking because we've all seen how crazy the fans can get, and both Sammy and Halston received death threats from our fans, which makes it even more difficult for us to wanna go public with a relationship, knowing they will get shit thrown at them for dating us."

"That's very understandable. I mean, if I knew my girlfriend was going to get death threats and stuff just for going public about dating me, I don't think I would have wanted to go public with it," Jojo said. This was why we really liked doing interviews with him; he really listened to what we were saying, and really seemed to care about us and sympathized. "So I'm guessing the pretty persistent Kogan rumors are just rumors then?" That was the first time anyone had directly addressed them. The three band members laughed.

"Yeah. I mean, we have a pretty touchy-feely relationship, so I can kinda see where they're coming from, but Kendall and I a re just friends. Neither of us are gay, so I'm sorry to burst your bubble shippers, but it's just not happening," Logan said.

"But you live together, right?"

"Uh, no. Or well, we did for about six months I think, but then we both got girlfriends about the same time, who also lived together, so I pretty much switched places with Shyanne, that's Kendall's girlfriend by the way, so now I'm living with my girlfriend and Kendall is living in our old apartment with his girlfriend," Logan explained.

"So all four of you are taken men?"

"Yup," the three of them confirmed.

"So Logan, is she anyone famous?"

"Nah. Not really. People might have heard of her though, especially if they're really into fashion. She works at Elle Magazine and was talking about how she was offered a position as co-designer at some brand whose name I can't pronounce," he said proud of his girlfriend's current success.

"How about Kendall's girlfriend?"

"Actually," Carlos said with a crooked smile, looking pointedly at Logan, "she's one of Logan's childhood friends."

"Oh, really?" Jojo asked as if he had just stumbled upon some juicy gossip. They all muttered words of confirmation. "Aren't you supposed to fall in love with the childhood friend?" Jojo wondered, causing Carlos and James to chuckle, and Logan's cheeks to darken at the words he just _knew_ were now coming.

"Oh but he did," James said, almost as if he had all of a sudden turned into James Diamond.

"He just fell for her best friend Ida," Carlos said.

"So, let me get this straight," Jojo paused and looked like he was rearranging the thoughts in his head for a second, "your girlfriend is best friends with Kendall's girlfriend. Both of which are childhood friends of you?"

Logan breathed out. "Yup, that's it," he said.

After the interview was over Jojo asked them to give his condolences to Shyanne Marie and Kendall, which they said they would. The three boys could only imagine the pain they must be going through, and were sad they had to go through it at all. But they would get through it somehow, because they loved each other dearly, and they might not know how right now, but they would. And they would become a big happy family in the end, because with a love as strong as the one Shyanne and Kendall shared, they would get through anything as long as they were together.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! **

**That's it. What'd you think? Good? Bad? Meh?**


End file.
